Due to their advantages such as light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption, flat panel displays, especially liquid crystal displays (LCDs), become more and more popular among users. The liquid crystal displays mainly include a vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display and a horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display according to working modes of liquid crystals.
In the vertical electric field mode liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is driven by an electric field substantially perpendicular to a substrate, so that light incident on the liquid crystal layer is modulated for displaying, for example, in a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) mode and so on.
In the horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal layer is driven by an electric field substantially parallel to a substrate, so that light incident on the liquid crystal layer is modulated for displaying, for example, in an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode, a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode and so on.
In the conventional horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display device, an electric field that is formed between pixel electrodes and a common electrode disposed on the same common substrate and is parallel to the substrate causes the rotation of liquid crystal molecules between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode within a liquid crystal cell, where slits are formed in pixel electrodes or common electrode, or both of them.
When a horizontal electric field is formed in an end region at both ends of the slit, the electric field does not have a unified direction, so that rotation directions of the liquid crystal molecules at the end region are inconsistent, as a result of such factors, displaying by the display device is uneven and light transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules is affected.